


In Maybe 70 Years Time

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Peter Parker, he is not actally spider man in this, running into a flamethrower but it is not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: Peter has lived like 70 years as a demon all because he had to save Captain America only to have him dead before the end of the war.but oh look there are both Steve and Bucky, right now still alive somehow fighting some more hydra agents.And what will Peter do, oh it not just walk away. He is running back in and saving Steve and Buck again after who knows how many times. Instead of just minding his own business and just walking away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In Maybe 70 Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to 71teenidles who let me write out this random idea I got from his drawing. It was great for practicing writing, I needed a story idea that wouldn't become a super long fic. 
> 
> To any readers, am sorry if there's bad grammar. I tried.

“Hey kid, you need to get out of here. You could get killed.” Bucky yells at me from across the street where he was in the middle of punching hydra agents out.  
“How about a treat of this.” Another hydra idiot said but this one had a flamethrower. And he was pointing it at Cap and Bucky.  
I look over from my side of the street, I to see who he was yelling. It was Cap: who probably also thinking I was just some kid walking by who have some bad luck. I was just walking by that was a fact, but I did keep running into these too, for who knows why. But I wasn`t just some kid, I have help both of them before, but they are probably too old to remember me. I save Cap`s life even, but that was a long ago. Though even in all that time nothing has really changed, as the next thing I did was to save Cap. Again. without thinking. But hopefully I know better what am getting into this time. I hope so. I thought of all this of cause while I ran headfirst into a flamethrower, to save Cap. Again!  
\-----------  
The year was 1938 I was a medic overseas in Europe, the same group that was housing Caption America; my hero. Like him I couldn`t really fight a bleary passed the medical to join, but mine was a different as in case. I had some medical knowledge and they needed all the medics they could get so I got in. I was really happy I got in as I wanted to help. I knew I could help. With that I would be doing my best, and then ones I hear about Steve Rogers, the shining star of the arm forces I know I had to move my way up to help even more like he was.  
Just like him I was a weak kid who just wanted to help but he was given the chance to be greater. He was made to be greater; he was made to be Captain America. I worked without rest most days to show the officers that I was one of the best that they had. They had to have the best to help America's hero Cap don't they. It all soon paid off at last for a bit, as on the night right after Cap went rogue to save his best friend Bucky, he noticed what I could do.  
“I need a medic, I need someone who can help.” That scream was what start me down this long road. I just stayed up through the past two nights stitching and treating so many soldiers, who came through my tent. But this was Cap and everyone else was check the other men. So, I got up and I went over to them to make one of the worst decisions of my life.  
I looked Bucky over, he was okay overall okay a little shook up, he had some small cuts that were easy to patch up, and that didn't take too much out of me to do. After I looked over Bucky, I took my chance and I asked Cap; if he would let me check him too and patch him up if he needed it. “Sir. I mean Captain.” He stopped me. I started to think he would ask me to just go away, after I just spent my sleeping hours patching up his friend but he didn't do that.  
“Steve.” He said I just looked at him like he has two heads, I couldn't really process what he was saying.  
“You can call me Steve, you are a good kid.” I just looked up at him a bit, I think if I had more than an hour of sleep. I would have cared a little bit more. Maybe it will skin in after I sleep, that the Caption was letting me call him Steve. But all I did was make a fool of myself.  
“Arm”  
Now he was the one who looked confused.  
“Let me see your arm, I need to palpate it. You keep using it in that upward motion. when you are using your shield. You might have pulled something, so I need to check it, and to do that I need your arm.” and with that. Both him and Bucky let out a laugh, but he let me have his arm and let me do my work.  
“What is your name?” Bucky asked from the bad he was laying on.  
“What?”  
“What your name.”  
Ohh. “Parker, Peter Parker.” I said my head was a bit foggy from the too little sleep and I was so focused. With that I went and I patch them up, every so often one of them is usually asking me questions like what is Queens or something or we are talking while I work.

Then Steve went into a fight, and he came to me on a stretcher not on his feet. I was actually eating on time for ones when I heard people started to yell my name most of them were saying Parker but one person. Bucky was yelling at Peter and so I ran over to find Steve. He was bleeding out on my perfectly good stretcher then it hit me what was happening, and I kicked in action and I went to work. I did everything I could do. This was the most I ever did for one of these two. I keep thinking I have to save Steve, he has to make it. I was at the point of making a deal with the devil as this army needed their leader. They need their hope, if his man died it would really show that anyone could die at any time out there. And who knows how much longer this war was going to last. So, Captain America needs to live.  
My Aunt May told me don't even think of the Devil or his demons will hear you calling and come to you. I was just so lucky that my Aunt is always right, I just didn't realize it as in the time of trying to save Steve I said what I was thinking out loud. I should have listened to her.  
“I would do anything to save him. He is our only hope in this war” I said over him like a prayer   
“Anything you say.” A little voice answered me, I didn't realize at the time that this little conversation was happening in my head.  
“Yes, anything possible.” I said what I thought was myself at the time.  
“What about for your soul.” It whispers into my ear.  
“Yes, his life would do more than mine will.” I said so foolishly, and so that's how it happened. Steve started healing. I watched as his skin knit together where I was sewing it, right as I felt a burning feeling in my chest. The feeling sped to my back and my head then to my whole body. It felt like fire was being pushed into my bones, fire in my blood, it hurts. I looked down at my figure tips that were turning blue, Cyanosis I thought, then the idea of hypothermia popped in my head but didn't make sense too. it's the middle of summer, in the middle of the day no less.  
I left my head it felt heavier, I heard Bucky get up having be from sitting by Steve prayer, it knocked over his chair doing so. He just stared at me I made my way slowly putting my hand into my pocket and to pulled out my pocket watch. It was slightly shiny so I could look at myself in it to see why he was staring at me. What I saw looking back at me wasn`t me, well It was but I figure that part out later. All I could see picking out from my hair was two big horns picking out, they were slight tan at the base and they more to blue. My eyes were brown but now we're glowy orange. I later will learn that my eye stayed brown they would just glow like that when I use my powers, because I have these now.  
I didn't know what to do so I ran out of the med tent and made my way into the woods. I would later hear that people saw my run out of camp. But Bucky told people that the thing they saw run out of camp took me, and probably killed me so there is no reason to go after me. People believe him I guess as no one came looking and some of them have seen some weird stuff in the past months, so this was no different.  
But that act saves me too as then I didn't have to worry about people coming after me they would probably just send my aunt a letter about me missing in action. But I will get back to her, I did eventually. I hid away on a boat heading to the states, I waited until night so there would be less people to see me out on the streets. She was first trying to hit me with a broom but then realized it was me and knowing her, she figured it all out of all of what had happened. I know I made a mistake making deals that I didn't know I was making, but she cared for me. She hid me, I helped her make her home remedies and little Knick knack to sell, so that we could have enough money to get by. We found ways that I could hide and ways that we could get by it was hard but we soon realized that I could do a lot more than we thought, and things started to take a turn for the better.

We found out that I didn't age normally, I could use the wings that have grown on my back, and that's just the start of it all. life went on we won the war, but both Cap and Bucky didn't make it home. I used my ‘powers’ to try and help. I started to scare for hire. People who were being bullied by someone or even something I stepped in and helped, it was nice people usually wanted to show that they were thankful and give me food and little stuff. It was fun to sometimes I liked climbing up a wall that itself, scared some as wouldn't you be a slight on edge if you just watch some on walk up a wall like a spider. Then if that didn't work or they thought I was just walking away I would get to the very top of the building and jump down using my wings to glide right into the bully.  
This turned into making deals with people, May didn't do this when she first found out as it kind of went against everything she taught me and what got me into this mess. But I didn't make deals with souls, and that made her happy. I made deals in keeping things or people safe in exchange for more food or money. This was how we got our apartment; we made a deal that I would protect the building and the owners. The deals would be very helpful as I didn`t reason with the person I was helping was a wizard which was bad, but it ends out okay. He gives me a charm that will disguise my demon parts so I can look like I used too, but it only works if I am not using my power. But it left me to have some really good final years for May, thinking that it would be just me doing what I have been doing but now by myself, but I could go get an actual job and try to act as normal as I can. But life had other plans as later I would learn on the news that Steve and Bucky were in fact still alive too!

\------

And that is how I got to this very moment where I have to question my state of existence again. Like how I did for almost every day for the past 70 years. And how a little wish about wanting to fight alongside Captain America and Bucky would take so long to come true. Now It wasn't a fact that it took so long to happen, okay fine it was a little of that but didn't expect like oh the fact that he has nice blue horns, and wings, but no soul. That you know is kind of important to have. And the other thing he didn't expect was the fact that it was the year 2020 and the last time he saw or heard Cation America was back in what year, 1944. And right Now, he is being attacked by some hydra agent fighting right next to Cap and Bucky when someone decides why not been out a flamethrower.

I ran out in front of Steve who didn't have his shield and would get a nice hit but the flames if I didn't step in. they were just going about in their normal day clothes when he got the attack so they were just good of fashion hitting the agents. I run headfirst into the flames of the flamethrower because oh looky I can summon hellfire and that makes him flame poof somehow. But since I was using my power that means my charm wears off for a bit. Great now I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they just watch a normal looking kid run in the path of a flamethrower knocking the person holding it to the ground and supposedly normal looking teen step away looking like a demon.

“I know you.“ Bucky pointed at me as I stood up from the ground with fire coving my hands. That when I hear from Steve  
“I thought that kid looked familiar, but I thought I haven’t met any teens. Since I was here, wait Bucky do you remember that medic you said turn into that thing.” He said all of this as he was kicking and hit some more hydra man to knock them out. Like this was a normal topic while just doing some normal active.  
“Uh guys we are kind of in the middle of fighting these people, can we talk about where you saw me before, after you know we get away from these guys.” I yelled at both as I tried to hit some of the said bad guys with my fire.  
“Okay, how about now. I think we have time. “Bucky said  
“What did I just “ I cut my self-off as I turn back to face them to see that Cap is knocking out the last guy and both or standing In the middle of what looked like a dozen unconscious hydra agents.  
“Okay, can I just ask first. How are you still alive?” Cap said raising his hand a bit  
“Yeah what are you even, all thought you must have died in the woods” Bucky then added.  
I walked closer to them, my charm kicking now that I stopped using my powers so my disguise kicked back “No, I get the first question as I waited like 70 years. How are you two still alive, you two big popsicles.”


End file.
